The Unkept Promise
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: This is based on a nightmare I had that is based on something that actually happened. Please read so that I know that the tears that I cried while writing this were worth it. One- shot. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, PhantomPhan67 here. Danny and Sam never met Tucker. Um, this is based on a nightmare I had which was based on something that actually happened. B, this one's for you.**

* * *

><p>It was a ghostfree day in Amity Park, young Daniel Fenton was skyping with his gothic best friend, Sam Manson. It was the last night that they had left before they started high school.<p>

"I'm sorry, Danny."

***Flashback***

"Whoa! An ambulance!" Students in Danny's sixth period math class acknowledged looking out the large window at the ambulance parked in front if the school. Unlike the rest of the students, Danny remained in his seat doing his homework. He didn't really care about the ambulance. Class ended and he left the room to go up to French.

"Hey Danny, did you hear about the girl that was taken away in an ambulance last period?" The girl that sat next to him asked.

"No, I saw the ambulance from the classroom I was in though."

"Oh, well a girl in our grade was in gym and hit her head or something, so they took her to the hospital to make sure it was nothing serious. I can't remember the girls name, I know that she's Goth and I think her name's like Sarah or something." This got his attention.

"Wait, you mean Sam!"

"Yeah, that's her name."

"No no no no no no. This can't be happening, not to her, she's my best friend." Danny said not sure of whom he was talking to. Danny tried to continue the rest of the class without hearing more about Sam. He did, but then he had gym class. While he was in gym, he got sent to the councilor because he refused to talk to other people about why he was acting the way he was and he needed to ask someone what exactly happened to Sam. He finished the school day eventually. When he left the building Dash was there blocking his way, Danny wasn't in the mood to be tormented by Dash right then, so he just pulled back his fist and punched Dash square In the jaw. Then he went home.

***Flashback End***

"You don't get it Sam! I NEVER want to be told that my only lifelong best friend was taken to the hospital during school! I especially don't want to be told by some random girl in my French class!" It had been nearly a year since this incident.

"It won't happen again, Danny!"

"How do you know? How can you be positive that it won't happen again?"

"I'm not."

"Exactly. Do you know how it felt to learn what I learned that day? I thought that I lost you! I was sent to the guidance counselor because I was crying so much! I'm pretty sure that I punched Dash that day because he was making fun of me!"

"Danny, it's okay, look at me, I'm fine."

"For now, but who knows how long you'll be okay!"

"This year's not going to be like last year. I don't have any evidence, but I'd rather hope that it's not than have the possibility of it happening again hanging over my head."

"Okay. I guess that high school means a fresh start."

"Exactly, so I'll see you at orientation tomorrow."

"Bye." They ended the video chat.

They both went to sleep and awakened the next morning to face their first day of high school. (I'm not gonna bore you with the details, let's skip to 4th period, Danny's in Social Studies). Liam Manson came into the room 20 minutes after class started, Danny assumed that Liam was supposed to be in the class and got lost. Liam turned to the teacher.

"May I speak with Danny Fenton for a minute?"

"Yes, you may." Mr. Lancer signaled them to go into the hall. Danny got up and left the room with Liam.

"What is it, Liam?"

"It's Sam."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I was told by the nurse that she collapsed during 3rd period."

"Shit. Not again."

"What do you mean, again?"

"You figure it out, asshole." Danny pushed past Liam and back into the classroom. He picked up his things and put them into his bag wordlessly.

"Mr. Fenton, what are you doing? Class hasn't ended yet." Mr. Lancer said, to which Danny replied

"Fuck off." While flipping him the bird. Danny left the school without another word. He walked past the office on his way out of the school. On his way out he heard the secretaries say something. He didn't care what they had to say so he flipped them off too. When he got outside, he made sure no one could see him and turned into Danny Phantom. He flew to the hospital invisibly and phased into Sam's room. There was a nurse in the room with her, when he phased in the temperature decreased. The nurse left to check if there was something wrong with the thermostat.

"Danny, I know you're there. Come out." He turned visible.

"Um, hi." He said awkwardly.

"What's up, Danny?"

"What's up? You're in the hospital, again."

"Oh, right." Sam laughed nervously.

"Sam, this isn't the time for laughing. Please, please tell me what happened."

"I don't know, one minute I was in class the next minute, I wake up and I'm here. I'm glad you're here, but aren't you going to get in trouble for skipping?"

"I don't care, Sam. I wasn't going to let this be like last year."

"Okay, but the nurse will be back any second and I'm supposed to be asleep. Plus, I'm not allowed to have visitors until tomorrow except for my parents."

"Okay, Sam. I'll come back tomorrow for visiting hours."

"Okay, Danny." Danny knew that he should've gotten back to school, but he didn't want to, instead he just flew around until school ended for the rest of his friends.  
>Once he saw that a majority of the students left, he flew home. When he got there, he began his homework. He finished his homework at about 11:00 and patrolled just in case. There were no ghosts. He went home and went to bed. He woke up the next morning really early in order to visit Sam at the hospital. He went downstairs where his parents and sister were sitting at the kitchen table with sad expressions on their faces.<p>

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go visit Sam at the hospital." He went towards the door.

"She's not there."

"Oh, they let her out? Already? That was fast. Do you know where she is?"

"Six feet under."

"Oh, you mean that new gothic café? Cool."

"No son, she- she's" Danny got a text.

"One second, mom." He proceeded to pull out his phone and read the text.  
><strong><br>She's dead…  
>-Liam<br>**  
>"That's weird; Liam just sent me a text that said she's dead. I wonder who he's talking about."<p>

"Sam." Jazz whispered.

"What did you say Jazz?" He asked, not hearing what she said.

"Sam." She repeated loud enough for him to hear.

"No she's not," he said, Jazz simply nodded. "No, she's not!" He said, he didn't care that his parents saw him; he transformed and flew to the hospital as fast as he possibly could. He flew to her room and phased in. He didn't care about the fact that nurses, doctors, and Sam's parents were all in the room. He transformed back into Danny Fenton and ran up to the side of her bed. He felt her pulse, there was no pulse. He stood there awestruck that the only lifelong friend he had was dead in front of him. He could hear whispers of 'He's Phantom?' surrounding him, but one stood out above the rest.

"This is your fault." Mrs. Manson snarled. "I knew I should've gotten the restraining order."

"How is it my fault?"

"It was probably an anxiety attack due to the ghosts in this town, she probably knew about you! She probably got too busy and had an anxiety attack!"

"Well, don't even bother with the restraining order anymore, I fully intend on leaving you and your family alone, forever!"

* * *

><p><strong>There, that's the end. I love you all.<strong>  
><strong>Peace, Love, Phantom,<strong>  
><strong>PhantomPhan67<strong>  
><strong>:D :P<strong>


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**For those of you who were ever wondering what Danny and Sam were talking about on Skype at the beginning, check out the Prequel to this story, it's called _'September 10, 2010,_' you can find it on my profile if you want.**

* * *

><p><strong>Check it Out<br>Peace, Love, Phantom,**  
><strong>PhantomPhan67<strong>  
><strong>:D :P <strong>


End file.
